warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heideschweif
|Rang1=Schülerin |RName1=Heidepfote (Heatherpaw) |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Heideschweif (Heathertail) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=''Heathertail'' |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=WindpelzKates Blog |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Brindlekit, Smokekit |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=HellschweifVickys Facebookseite |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Kurzstern |Mentor=Krähenfeder, Hellschweif (zeitweise) |Schüler=Wickenpelz |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide﻿}} Heideschweif (Original: Heathertail) ist eine zierliche, hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit glattem, weichem Fell und runden, blassen, rauchigen, heideblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Als sich Häherpfote verirrt, retten sie, Windpfote und Hellschweif ihn vor dem sicheren Tod. Auf der Großen Versammlung, als Häherpfote nicht kommen kann, sagt sie seinem Bruder Löwenpfote, sie habe Häherpfote schon einmal getroffen. Löwenpfote rettet sie vor einem der Hunde, die im WindClan ihr Unwesen trieben. Während der Großen Versammlung am Tag gewinnt sie den Kletterwettbewerb und kommt in die Final-Runde des Kampf-Wettbewerbs, wo sie schließlich gegen Distelpfote verliert. Fluss der Finsternis :Heidepfote ist auf der Versammlung dabei und freut sich, Löwenpfote wiederzusehen. Sie schlägt ihm vor, sie könnten sich auch schon vor der Großen Versammlung treffen, da es niemandem schaden würde. Löwenpfote willigt ein. Als sie sich mal wieder mit Löwenpfote trifft, werden sie von Distelpfote und Rußpfote erwischt. Ein paar Tage später schleicht sie sich ins DonnerClan-Lager, um Löwenpfote wieder zu sehen. Sie will ihm etwas zeigen: Ein Tunnel, wo sie sich heimlich treffen können. Der Tunnel führt in eine Höhle. Dort ist sie mit unterirdischen Gängen auch mit dem WindClan verbunden. Sie spielen dort, dass sie die Anführerin ''Heidestern ist und sie Löwenpfote zum Krieger Löwenkralle ernennt. Sie und Löwenpfote verlieben sich auch ineinander. Als sie sich treffen, sagt Löwenpfote, er könne sie nicht mehr sehen, denn er wolle Krieger werden und es sei besser so. Heidepfote ist darüber sehr traurig und geht sofort. Sie ist auf Patrouille, als drei WindClan-Junge verschwunden sind. Da sie Blut gerochen haben, besteht der Verdacht, dass die Jungen vom DonnerClan gestohlen sein worden könnten. Ihr Clan macht sich kampfbereit, während sie und Windpfote in die Höhle gehen, da die Jungen vielleicht dort sein könnten. Dort trifft sie auch auf Löwenpfote, Häherpfote und Distelpfote, die den gleichen Verdacht haben. Häherpfote führt sie mit Hilfe von Fallendes Blatt zu den Jungen. Nachdem sie diese gerettet haben, müssen sie schnell verschwinden, da der Regen den Tunnel überflutet. Nun in Sicherheit angekommen, bringen sie schnell die verschwunden Jungkatzen zurück zum WindClan, welcher gedroht hat, den DonnerClan anzugreifen. Die Retter der Jungen erzählen, sie hätten die drei am See gefunden, kurz vor der DonnerClan-Grenze, wo sie ein Lager aufgebaut hätten. thumb ''Verbannt :Löwenpfote und Heidepfote treffen sich nicht länger, was sie aber beide traurig macht. Sie wäre gerne statt Windpfote zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers gereist, und während Krähenfeder weg ist, ist Hellschweif ihre Mentorin. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Löwenpfote wirft ihr vor, dass sie dem WindClan von den Tunneln erzählt hat, so dass diese in das Lager des DonnerClans haben kommen können. Heidepfote verteidigt sich und sagt, dass es Grasjunges gewesen ist, doch Löwenpfote glaubt ihr nicht und kündigt ihr die Freundschaft. Sie zieht Löwenpfote von Krähenfeder weg, den er fast umbringt und blickt ihn bestürzt an. Lange Schatten :Sie erscheint in Löwengluts Traum. Sie liegt im Schlamm, tot, mit einer klaffenden Wunde an ihrem Körper hinab, vom Hals bis zu ihrem Schwanz. Ihr Fell wird in Blut getränkt, ihre Lippen sind wie zu einem Knurren verzogen und ihre blauen Augen starren blicklos in den Himmel. :Als Tigerstern ihm erzählt, dass er gut gekämpft hat, erzählt Löwenglut ihm, dass das nicht das gewesen sei, was er für Heidepfote gewollt hat. Tigerstern erinnert Löwenglut daran, wie sie ihn verraten hat, indem sie dem WindClan von den Tunneln erzählt hat. Löwenglut sagt ihm, dass sie es nicht verdient hat, so zu sterben, und Tigerstern sagt ihm, alle Verräter hätten es verdient, zu sterben. Nach dem Traum füllen Visionen von Heidepfotes gebrochenem Leib Löwengluts Sinn. In seinem zweiten Traum erscheint sie wieder, tot in einem mit Blut gefüllten See. Löwenglut bekommt Angst, dass er am Ende für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. Er wünscht sich, dass er Heidepfote glauben könnte, dass die Jungen dem WindClan über die Tunnel erzählt haben, aber er kann nicht. Er denkt an sie als seine Feindin, da er sich vollständig dem DonnerClan verpflichtet fühlt. Löwenglut wird ihr nie verzeihen, aber nicht wollen, dass ihr Blut an seinen Pfoten klebt. Sie konfrontiert Löwenglut , als er durch die Tunnel reist, um Katzenminze zu bekommen. Sie offenbart, dass sie jetzt eine Kriegerin ist, und ihr neuer Name ist ''Heideschweif. Sie ist wütend auf Löwenglut, lässt ihn aber wieder in das DonnerClan-Territorium passieren, ohne zu kämpfen, was besagt, dass sie keinen Streit mit dem DonnerClan oder kranken Katzen hat und nicht sehen will, wie eine Katze stirbt. Auch sie scheint zu wissen, wie nahe Löwenglut daran gewesen ist, das Töten zu lernen, hat es ihm aber nicht gesagt und am Ende ein Tyrann wie Tigerstern werden, bevor sie den Tunnel verlässt. Löwenglut scheint immer noch Zuneigung für Heideschweif zu empfinden, aber es wirkt sich nicht auf seinen Respekt vor dem Gesetz der Krieger aus. ''Sonnenaufgang :Als Löwenglut, Feuerstern, Farnpelz, Ampferschweif und Brombeerkralle den WindClan besuchen, um mehr über den Mord an Aschenpelz herauszufinden, sieht Löwenglut Heideschweif. Alles, was er in ihren Augen sehen kann, ist kalte Verachtung. Worauf Löwenglut denkt, sie würde ihn jetzt für ein paar Mäuseschwänze töten. Löwenglut ist sich bewusst, dass ihr Fell direkt hinter ihm ist, ihr Blick durchbohrt sein Fell. Heideschweif wird stehend gesehen zu einer Seite, indem sie ihre Blicke auf Löwenglut richtet. Sie wagt ihn zu streichen, so dass sie ihre Krallen in sein Fell zu versenken könnte. Windpelz sitzt sehr nah an Heideschweif und wirft Löwenglut einen schadenfreudigen Blick zu, als wolle er sagen, dass sie jetzt die Seine sei. Löwenglut denkt innerlich, er könne sie haben. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler : Fernes Echo :Als Taubenpfote und Efeupfote zum WindClan-Lager kommen, bittet Kurzstern Heideschweif und Windpelz, sie zum DonnerClan zu begleiten. Stimmen der Nacht : Spur des Mondes : Außerdem erwähnt Löwenglut sie kurz. Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie ist auf einer Großen Versammlung anwesend. Heideschweif sagt, dass sie ein Fetzen orangefarbenen Fells an einem Ginsterstrauch gefunden habe, aber der Geruch daran hätte von keinem Clan, den sie kennt, zu stammen gescheint. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Dovewing's Silence : }} Sonstiges *Sie ist auf dem englischen Cover von ''Dark River, und allen, bei denen es übernommen wurde, abgebildet.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *In Lange Schatten wird sie einmal mit grauem Fell beschrieben. *Für kurze Zeit ist Hellschweif ihre Mentorin, obwohl enge Verwandte gewöhnlich nicht als Mentoren eingesetzt werden. *Sie ist eine Nachfahrin von Wind, da ihre Tante Aschenfuß entfernt von ihr abstammt. Familie *Gefährte: Windpelz *Töchter: Brindlekit, Smokekit *Mutter: Hellschweif *Vater: Kurzstern *Großmutter: Wrenflight *Großvater: Stagleap *Urgroßmütter: Palebird, Mistmouse *Urgroßväter: Woollytail, Hareflight *Tanten: Aschenfuß, Morgenblüte *Großtanten: Rabbitkit, Doespring, Ryestalk *Großonkel: Flykit, Bristlekit *Cousins: Ginsterpfote, Krähenfeder, Adlerjunges *Cousins/Cousinen: Zwei unbekannte Junge }} Character Art Heathertail.byStar.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Heathertailfr:Nuage de Myosotisru:Верескоглазкаnl:Heidepootfi:Kanervahäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere